Sixth United States Army
}}| }| }} }| }}} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:100%; text-align:center; background-color:#7990CC; color:#; border:1px solid #000;" |Shoulder Sleeve Insignia |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #000;" | }| }| }} }| }}} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:100%; text-align:center; background-color:#7990CC; color:#; border:1px solid #000;" |Distinctive Unit Insignia |- |} Information Lineage *Constituted 15 October 1921 in the Organized Reserves as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Sixth Army. *Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Sixth Army, initiated 13 Oct, 1922 at Little Rock, Arkansas. *Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Sixth Army, demobilized 1 October 1933 at St. Louis, Missouri. *Constituted 22 January 1943 in the Army of the United States as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Sixth Army. *Activated 25 January 1943 at Fort Sam Houston, Texas. *Inactivated 26 January 1946 in Japan. *Activated 1 March 1946 at the Presidio of San Francisco, California. *Allotted 16 December 1952 to the Regular Army. *Redesignated 1 January 1957 as Headquarters and Heaquarters Company, Sith United States Army. Shoulder Sleeve Insignia *'Description' : On a six pointed white star 2 1/2 inches (6.35 cm) in diameter with a red border 3/32 inch (.24 cm) wide and 3/32 inch (.24 cm) in from the edge, a red letter “A” 7/8 inch (2.22 cm) high, all on a 2 3/4 inch (6.99 cm) Army Green disc. *'Symbolism' : The six pointed star is significant of the number “six” and the red letter “A” signifies “Army.” The red and white colors are the colors of the design approved for distinguishing flags for the numbered Armies. *'Background' : The shoulder sleeve insignia was originally approved for the Sixth Army on 26 January 1927. The original design was cancelled and a new design approved on 10 January 1945. It was amended to change the background color from olive drab to Army Green on 6 December 1960. Distinctive Unit Insignia *'Description' : A gold color metal and enamel device 1 3/16 inches (3.02 cm) in height overall consisting of a white six-pointed star (formed by two equilateral triangles) one point up from which issues 12 rays, 6 of gold alternating with 6 of red forming in silhouette another six-pointed star (with no two sides parallel), two points up, the pointed rays larger and of gold, the upper and lower two each bearing a blue five-pointed star, the points of the white six-pointed star resting and centered on the red rays all above a gold convex motto scroll, the ends terminating at and conjoined with the vertical sides of the two lower points of the six-pointed star formed by the gold and red rays, inscribed “BORN OF WAR” in red, the area between the bottom of the star and the top of the scroll pierced. *'Symbolism' : The white six-pointed star with the points on red was suggested by the authorized shoulder sleeve insignia for the unit. The overall shape of the gold rays issuing from the white star was suggested by the sun device on the Philippine flag and together with the red rays suggestive of Japan forms another six-pointed star and refers to the entire Pacific Theater, World War II for which the Sixth US Army was awarded a Meritorious Unit Commendation, alluded to by the red rays, the color of the Meritorious Unit Commendation streamer. The four blue stars refer to New Guinea, Bismarck Archipelago, Leyte and Luzon campaigns in which the Sixth US Army participated, the Philippine Presidential Unit Citation awarded it for service 17 October 1944 to 4 July 1945 being alluded to by the gold rays of the Philippine sun. All elements of the design which simulate a shell burst and allude to the motto “Born of War,” involve the numerical designation of “six”—two six-pointed stars, one consisting of six gold and six red rays, and six stars (two six-pointed and four five-pointed). *'Background' : The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for Sixth United States Army on 6 September 1968. Commanding General Headquarters Decorations Campaign Participation Category:United States Army